Many improvements have been made recently in the functionality provided through a user's integrated set-top box, which provides a user with access to entertainment media such as audio and video signals. It has been desired that the home entertainment and communication experience be simplified by incorporating multiple media and communication functions into a single piece of centralized hardware. However, some functionalities, such as outbound telephone calling, have remained limited to legacy systems and ideas.